


Open and Vacant

by DruneiaSerai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruneiaSerai/pseuds/DruneiaSerai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No set timeline. Short angst oneshot containing gore, character death, implied violence and mind games. Exert: "Why was there so much blood? What happened? Where was Terezi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Vacant

WARNINGS: Gore, implied violence, blood, character death and mind games.

He didn't remember the last time he saw this much of her blood. Hell, he didn't think that he'd ever seen this much of the turquoise substance outside of her body. It was everywhere. The blood was spattered in all directions; it arced up the walls and the ceiling and it had dripped down and spattered on the floor beneath his feet. It painted a beautiful, but gruesome picture of a one sided fight that had not ended well for the missing female. Why was there so much blood? What had happened? Where was Terezi? He could see the red shards that remained of her glasses scattered around the mangled frame and Terezi's broken weapon, but he could not see her directly in front of him. He turned to leave the room, and froze.

Terezi lay there on the floor, nothing more than a mangled corpse. She was bare except for the teal blood that had oozed from the lacerations that were carved into her pale flesh. Scraps of her clothing lay in the puddle of blood that had spread out underneath her. Her eyes, which were open and vacant, were outlined by her tears that had dried into place. There was no logic to the gashes that mangled her flesh. They littered every ounce of her ashy flesh and they ranged from clusters to sparse few depending on the area. The only place on her body that was not touched was her face. Her beautiful featured were twisted into an unreadable expression, a mixture of anger, sorrow, and betrayal. Her eternal slumber was not achieved in a peaceful manner.

He felt numb as he walked over to her body and fell to his knees next to her. His trembling hand reached out to feel her neck for a pulse. There was nothing; no pulse, no heat, no life. Her smooth skin had already taken on a whiter pallor then what was natural. His hand slid up to cup her face. He didn't care that her blood covered his hands. He didn't care much for anything at the moment. The tears that had been welling in his eyes finally spilled over and the warm red liquid made lazy trails down his face. An indiscernible noise tore from his throat as he choked back a sob. The tears thickened as he drew the cold corpse to him and cradled her unmarred head in his lap. His shaking grew to the point where it overtook his body and he was no longer able to hold back the vocalizing of his agony.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he continued to cry. A wordless cry followed the first. The tones of grief rushed through the air and permeated it with its heavy atmosphere, weighing the weight of the world even more on the boy's shoulders. Because that's all he was in that moment, all he was was a scared little boy.

When he finally rose from his hunched position, he saw the weapon that had killed her. Lying near Terezi's feet was his sickle. The vibrant colors of the blade were absent though; the dark cyan fluid was so thick on the metal that it covered all other colors. His eyes darted around wildly for another clue. Someone could've stolen his weapon and used it to kill her. His line of vision was settled on the candy red that stained the fingertips of Terezi's right hand. The red substance had dried under her nail beds and was smeared across the pads of her phalanges. Absently, he raised his hand to feel the left side of his face. His blood froze as he felt the raised edges of his wounds against his hand. It was no coincidence that she had been killed by his blade. His body began trembling anew from the horror of his revelation.

"It looks like you finally snapped motherfucker." His head whipped around. The troll stood in the shadows, but his horns and voice were unmistakable. "I'd say it's about time I finished killing all you motherfuckers." He put up no resistance as the blade came whizzing towards his skull.

The room was decorated with a candy red as the newcomer walked out of the room.

"Honk.

Honk.

Honk."


End file.
